Red Power
by Wellthenwhydontyougo
Summary: Once there lived a girl in Red and a girl in Yellow… One day, they would learn that not all rifts could be fixed with sisterly love.
1. Prologue

Key:

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 _Meant to be noticed_

"Talking."

* * *

 _A long time ago, there lived a girl in red and a girl in yellow._

 _These two girls were sisters and they loved each other very much._

 _They loved each other so much that they did everything together - or rather almost everything._

 _They went to school together, they ate together and they played together._

 _One day the sisters got into a fight. Not with each other, but with a fellow classmate._

 _In the end, they were nearly expelled but they weren't. One of them even graduated early!_

 _Together still, they joined the Old Beacon Academy. Even here, they remained together._

 _They went to class together, they were on the same team and they continued to fight together._

 _One day the two sisters went into battle, for hopefully the last time, against a monster. A monster who sought to destroy the world, and the sisters with it._

 _They won, if only just… friends and family were lost. In time, the sisters moved on._

 _They should have lived happily ever after - but there was still work to be done. And they did it together._

 _One day they encountered a problem… a problem that had two different solutions._

* * *

He was running. Where to? He didn't know, all he knew was he was going far away. Away from the blood, and the black, and the silver eyes; The eyes that he saw around every corner, the eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror, the eyes he saw-

 _*CLANK*_

The screeches to a halt, his shoes sliding on the icy pavement, caring him forwards. Forwards just far enough to see into the alley. His eyes narrowed, his heart slammed in his throat, choking him, asphyxiating him, killing him-

He stumbles back, turning around and running across the street.

 _'Fuck this,'_ he thinks, _'Fuck this and that brown haired two-bit-bunny-bitch. No-one would miss her, so why do **they** care!?'_

He turns a corner just in time to see a flash of red streak by. His heart stops, and slowly he backs around the corner he had just come around.

"Found you."

He screams. He yells like the bitch he is. He lifts up his great big forearms and flails them wildly at this little girl in red, this little girl with silver eyes. His eyes slammed shut, and all too soon he feels gravity take hold, forcing him to his knees. He is crying now, he knows that, but he can't stop the tears, or the awful wails erupting from his bloodied mouth.

"You will regret what you have done to her. Velvet didn't deserve that."

He looks up then, his eyes blurry with tears, and his nose running with snot and blood. He begs for mercy, to be taken back to prison, to be taken to jail, the badlands, anywhere but here.

But, the girl… she simply grabs him by the collar and drags him into an alleyway.

* * *

There was blood everywhere. The red fluids pooling at her knees soaked into her stockings, and her skirts. But she didn't care. She had gotten justice, finally justice. Perhaps, she had let emotions overtake her- perhaps. But the sight of him, walking free? Walking _Alive_? When they weren't!? She had lost control.

The alley they sat in now, he deserved worse. Sitting up she watched the blood drip off her clothes, and run onto the street. Someone would find her soon. She would be forced to explain herself. But she doesn't care, she knows, in her heart of hearts, that what she did- What she did was _Right_.

Beside her, tossed to the wolves in the struggle with the man who now lay dead, her scroll rung, and through the spiderwebbed, bloody screen she could just barely make-out the caller. A sob almost escapes her. What would she say? Could she say anything? Leaning, she just barely picks up the scroll, and stares at its cracked surface, only one way to find out. With the swipe of her thumb, the call was answered. No going back now.

 _"Ruby!? Ruby, where are you? People heard gunshots in the city, and the police have reported streaks of red everywhere, that- That was you, right? Listen- No- Wait right there, I'm coming to you."_

"W- Wait, Yang-"

And with that, she hangs up. Her face falls into her hands, as her scroll lands with a clatter. She would be with her any moment, she knows. Why, of all the people, why her Sister? The tears started then, at the worst time. Why does she cry? She's killed before, she doesn't need to cry! She's a big girl!

She! Drinks! Milk!

She bursts into giggles then, the old joke alleviating some of her stress. And she stands. Well if there were any time to face Yang… Well, it'd be now.

The prattle of a certain familiar yellow-black motorcycle rumbles in the back of her head, and she turns around as it passes by, and screeches to a halt.

"Hey, scrubs! Anything happens to her and I'll have you hung by your asses outside the council building!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The shout just outside of her vision makes her laugh, and a smile embraces her face, though only for a second. She couldn't quite forget what she had just done.

Soon enough, the familiar golden shock of hair passes around the corner, and she locks eyes with her sister, Yang, he violet shade of her eyes soothing her soul, even if only for a moment.

"Hey, 'sis! You wanna tell me what's goin' on? The blue-boys are tellin' me that people saw ya' draggin' somebody around? Is there something you wanna tell me?" Yang's eyebrows rise up and down in a suggestive way.

She raises her own eyebrow. Why didn't she notice the blood? Was it the lighting? It couldn't be her clothes, sure she wears red all the time, but that's not all she wears, and she knows for a fact that the ground was covered in bloo-

"Uh... Rubes, what're you standin' in?"

And there it is, she sighs, "Yang-" Her voice comes out in a croak, her throat feels raw, and it closed around the words she had meant to say.

"Ruby? Are ya' okay? Wait, let me turn on my scroll; it's too dark in here."

Shuffling sounds ensue, and though she wishes it not to happen, light floods the alley.

"...Oh my god…"

For a moment, the light blinds her, but soon her eyes open, and she locks onto her sisters horrified face.

"Ruby… what have you done…?"

She sucks in a breath, "I did what felt right."

Yang turns furious then, "Felt, right? _That_ \- felt right!? Ruby! Look at what you've done!"

Her eyes slide to the floor, and she trails the blood spray pattern with her eyes, "I couldn't let him get away," She sinks to her knees, mayhaps hoping to be forgiven, and her words come out in choked breaths, "I- I couldn't let the police have him. There's not enough evidence. He would've just walked free. Again. Velvet deserved better than that, better than this."

"Ruby, what are you talking about? That- It doesn't matter, you should've just handed them to the police and been done with it!"

"Did you not listen to anything I just said!?" Her breath is shallow now, her heart would not calm, at some point she had stood up again, "I couldn't just let him walk away _again_! I've made the streets safer by removing him! Cardin- He- He deserved this!"

"No-one deserves _that_ , Ruby! You're the one who taught me that lesson! The police- They could have handled it."

"H- _Handled it_? They can't handle anything! They're completely incompetent! All that would've happened was this; He would have escaped, and he would've killed more people! Just like last time! _Just like to Velvet_ …"

"No! Ruby, this isn't right! We are _not_ the law! We can't just- Kill people! It would have been fine!"

"No, no, no! Listen to me! They are complete idiots! They couldn't stop Cinder and they couldn't stop Cardin! Hell, they couldn't even catch Sun! And he wasn't even trying to _escape_!"

"Ruby, are you fucking _Insane_? You can't just disregard the law, it's like that for a reason!"

"Shut-it, Yang! I did what I should've done in the first place! No thanks to _you_!"

"Holy _shit_ , you really are insane. And all this time I thought you were the _innocent_ one. Guess that shows what I know, _right_? Well- Fine! Clearly I'm wrong, and _clearly_ , I have the wrong Ruby!" Yang turns then, storming out of the alleyway.

"No, wait- Yang!" She lunges forwards, tripping on her own two feet and lands on her face, she looks up and raises an arm, but Yang was already gone, "... I'm sorry."

* * *

 _A rift had opened between them and it would never be closed._

 _The sisters had separated, though only one was distraught over their choices._

 _In the future, the sister in red would go on to lead an Academy, so as to ensure no more perceived monsters arose… and the sister in yellow would go on to lead a revolution. A revolution against a monster in red._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hello! Welcome to the Prologue!

Thank you Very, very much for reading!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you enjoy future chapters!

 _._

 _P.S. Please tell me how good I did, and what I should improve on, It'll help a lot._

 _._

 _._

 _... Well shit, boot up that woodchipper because this chapter, and probably all of the other chapters, are getting rewritten. And unlike Sins of the Syndicate, I still have the fabulous fire of creativity stirring within me for this story! Not that SotS is canceled, but its been a while. So, If your reading this for the first time, sorry, but chapters one and two are, in fact, being rewritten._


	2. Chapter One

Key:

'Thoughts.'

*Actions*

Meant to be noticed

"Talking."

* * *

' _I made this choice a long time ago…'_ I sigh.

Reaching over to press the intercom button, I say; "Will Mister Arc, please, report to my office immediately."

' _What I do today is for the safety of Vale, and for its people.'_

 _*Ding*_

' _The elevator? That was faster than I expected.'_

As I turn from my desk, and face the elevator my fall upon the familiar form of...

"YANG!?" My mouth falls open in shock, I hadn't expected this, not once in my lifetime, "Yang, it's been years!" I spring from my chair, sending it flying backwards, as I sprint towards my sister.

 _*CRACK*_

Her fist slams into my face before I can even register what has happened. Stumbling backwards I scramble to stop myself from falling, my hand flying to my nose.

"Argh! Oum!" I yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yang hollers.

"What!? What are you talking about!" I Yell, bringing my hands away from my nose, bloody. _'Yep, definitely broken.'_

"Ruby, Why!? They are children, you psycho!" She screams, marching towards me.

"What, what are you talking about? What childre-" Stopping, I think, ' _Oh,_ _ **those**_ _children, She is talking about,_ _ **those,**_ _children.'_ Stepping back, I straighten up from my slouched position.. "Yang, listen. In order to keep the city safe, excess Grimm have to be kept out, and in order to keep them out I need more manpower than I currently have, they also have to be better trained, And I just don't have the time for that. _Quantity over Quality..._ And besides as I said in the interview, they won't be sent on missions until they are 16 or over."

" _Ruby, they are 14_. Younger than you were when you joined beacon! You are taking their childhoods from them!" Yang yells, as she takes a step towards me.

"What is that supposed to mean, Yang?" I narrow my eyes at her, folding my arms behind my back, a stance I have learned to love.

"You know exactly what it means, Ruby."

I go to sigh, but then I stop, because my nose is still broken. ' _Thanks for that, Yang…'_

"You are not seeing the bigger picture, Yang. Things may have been bad before, but that is behind us now. All I am doing is making sure Vale survives to tell its tales. Besides, if you are worried about the children so much, then just look at me! Look at how _I_ turned out!"

"Exactly, look at how _you_ turned out!"

At first I am in shock. My eyes widen, and my fists clench. " _What?_ " Adrenalin burns through my veins, and my eyes start to shine in a way only they can. My breath catches in my throat, and Silver taints my peripherals.

Yang, for her part, only seems to shrink back, and attempts to open her mouth so as to speak in her defense.

 _*Ding*_

Behind Yang, elevator doors open to Jaune's familiar face. Stepping through to enter, he quickly stops and takes in the scene in front of him, his eyes widen and his hand falls to his sword, "Is everything alright? Have I come at a bad time?"

Gritting my teeth, I speak, "No, Jaune, everything's, _just fine._ Yang here, was just leaving. Weren't you, _Miss Xiao-Long_?" Glaring at her, I feel adrenalin boil inside me.

Yang, looks at me, then to Jaune, and responds, "This is not over, _Miss Rose_." She mocks, before shoving Jaune out of the way, and stalking into the elevator.

Jaune rights himself, and looks at me as the elevator doors close. "Bad day?"

"It is now." I respond, sighing.

He too, sighs. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it seems so." I reply.

* * *

So... Actual Chapter 1. I really hope you liked it. And of course as always, thanks a million for reading.

I personally feel like this chapter wasn't that good, so please tell me how I did and if there is anything to improve on. Also tell me if any errors slip through the cracks, that would also be very much appreciated. Your viewing pleasure is my priority.

So, once again... Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


	3. Chapter Two

Key:

'Thoughts.'

*Actions*

Meant to be noticed

"Talking."

* * *

 _8:34 AM_

* * *

Normally when I am at work, I am inside, pulling strings and lighting torches in order to run the, ' _New'_ Beacon, signing stacks and stacks of paperwork and making horrendously boring phone calls to people I hate, is a common occurrence. And if I was lucky, I'd even get to make a speech in front of thousands of people, _while being put on the spot_ …

So then, by that definition I would say yesterday was a little more abnormal than usual. Yang barging in on me after 3 years of not being on speaking terms… that was bad enough. But afterwards I then had to work with the Atlas Academy delegation, speaking in a video conference until 5 in the morning, just to cut out a simple student exchange. I had ended up becoming so elated when Ironwood copped out an early end to the meeting, that I had nearly died on the spot.

And though today was also supposed to be special… It's supposed to be special in a bad way. Of course, what else could it be? Today I have the _pleasure_ of _celebrating_ the death of Salem… _And the death of Blake, and of my father..._

' _How wondrous.'_ I sigh _._

Looking over to my desk, I check my calendar. Today, Jaune, was supposed to handle the upcoming event, and I was to have the day off so that I may grieve. _But…_ Jaune, called in sick today. Apparently he has the same flu that has been hitting everyone recently, and I could only wish him good health.

All of of that together means; I have approximately… I look to check my clock, ' _It's Eight-Thirty-Nine, and the events at Nine-Thirty...'_ Less than an hour to plan a speech, and get to the event...

Sighing again, I turn towards my door, "I'll be late if I dawdle for to long, I'd better hurry." And with a dramatic huff, I turn and leave my office for the event.

* * *

 _11:02 PM_

* * *

Today… Had gone better than I had expected. The event went off without a hitch, and everyone clapped at my, lackluster, rushed, speech, and that was good enough for me. The only thing that I have missed out on today was the opportunity to publicly pass another Academy Bill. One that would've given me express permission to personally punish misbehaving students. After all, safety was my number one concern, and if I could stop potential misbehavers before they took to the streets, then Vale would be safer. But instead it looks like I will have to plan another public interview to announce it.

' _Once again, Wonderful.'_ I chuckle.

Checking my surroundings, I see the entrance to beacon right around the corner. Deciding to head in early I quickly turn the corner in order to-

 _*Thud*_

"Oof!"

-slam into somebody. I push my arms below myself and force myself up into a standing position. Brushing off my clothes I look up to find the stranger holding their head, steeped with luscious golden locks, and-

"YANG!?" The call forces itself out of my mouth before I can think. My eyes widen, before narrowing in suspicion. "What are you doing here, _Yang_."

Yang pushes her hair out of her eyes, and glares at me. "Don't get your hopes up. Where were you today?" She asks, crossing her arms under her chest.

"What are you talking about," I say raising an Eyebrow, "And why do you want to know?"

"You," She points a finger at me accusedly, "Stood me up!"

Now, I was curious, "What are you talking about? I don't recall making any appointments, or any promises to be anywhere." I say with a huff.

Yang's eyes flicker to red, "You're lying! Yesterday I had asked Jaune, where you would be going today, and he told me you would be mourning at the graveyard, for our friends. If you don't count the ones you haven't already killed." At this statement she seems to radiate with hatred.

I straighten up, folding my arms behind my back, "Once again, _What are you talking about_? I had to… cancel my grieving session, in order to attend the event. The only reason being, because Jaune called in sick."

Yang clicks her teeth, "Liar!" She snarls.

Frowning I look her in the eyes, " _Miss Xiao-Long_ , you are being delusional, will I have to have you escorted off the premises?"

She shoves her finger into my chest, " _Don't. You. Dare._ I have done nothing wrong!"

My eyes steeling, I push her finger off of my chest, "With all due respect, _Miss Xiao-Long_ , It's;" I look to my watch, "Eleven O' Eight, and I would like to go to bed so that I may have the energy to deal with tomorrow." I say going to move past her.

Yang sneers, and puts her hand on my shoulder, "You aren't going anywhere, until you tell me the truth!" She yells pushing me back.

I stumble, but quickly catch myself, before looking back up into her eyes, saying; " _Miss Xiao-Long_ , Unless you would want me to revoke your Huntress license, I would suggest you move out of my way."

Yang looks down at me again, " _Make me_."

As a crowd starts gathering around us, as I sigh and say; "As you wish."

Deciding to take immediate action, I use my semblance to throw open my coat, and draw my civilian weapon, a simple dust pistol, modeled after Ironwoods old revolver.

Immediately Yang is caught off guard. She stumbles back and mumbles, "No fair…"

Once again sighing, I say, "Listen, Yang, I don't want to shoot you. You're my sister, so _please_ , step out of the way."

Yang straightens, and replies, gesturing to the crowd, "No, Shoot me. Let these people see who you, _really_ , are under that mask."

At this my temper boils over completely, " _Miss Xiao-Long_ , step out of the way. _**IMMEDIATELY**_."

The crowd is starting to murmur amongst itself.

Yang smirks, "Try it. Let all these people see you kill me in cold blood. Your very own sister."

I snarl, going to pull the trigger, " _Fine_."

Yang grins at me, before turning around.

At this scene I stop, sneering at her back, "You are a _Bastard_ , and a _Coward_." I yell, wrenching my pistol back into its holster, shoving past Yang.

"What's wrong, you scared of looking guilty!? Newsflash, _Sis_ , you already are!" Yang yells from behind me.

I ignore the insult and storm through the crowd.

"Bitch," I murmur under my breath.

* * *

As the elevator to my office opens, I stalk over to my chair, before flopping into it.

"...What a mess..." I murmur.

I shove my head into my hands.

"Why did I do that!?" I roar, dragging my hands down my face. I look over to the window in front of me, and out into the courtyard. Yang is still there, looking up at me. _Taunting me._

I shove out from my desk and look at the clock; "It's Eleven-Twenty... I hope it's not too late for damage control…"

* * *

Well then, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading...

And if you did then please tell what I did wrong and if there is anything to improve on, I take all criticisms to heart, and if you do, It'll help a lot in the future.

Also...

I have a sin to confess. I, _Actually,_ had this written before I released the previous chapter. But on Monday my monitor crapped out, And I couldn't get a new one until Wednesday. Then, afterwards, because of both personal problems and procrastination(mostly procrastination), I didn't actually start working on it again until yesterday...

So, I am really sorry for a late release, and any errors that may have slipped through my vetting process I may have made in my haste.

Thank you for reading, and thanks for listening to my excuses.


	4. Chapter Three

Key:

 _'Thoughts.'_

 _*Actions*_

 **Meant to be noticed**

"Talking."

* * *

Somedays, Jaune likes to think that being a secretary for the most powerful woman in Vale is the best job ever. After all, all he has to do is; sit at a desk and talk to random people all day, answer some phone calls and he doesn't even need to approach the frontlines. But some days…

"Do you have wax in your ears!?"

"No, Miss Anncock, I can hear perfectly fine, so if you would please settle down-"

"Oh, well! That's just great! Maybe, with your perfect hearing, you can listen to me for once!"

My head slides into my hands, the agonizing screeches of the woman before me sends painful pulses of penultimate pain behind my eyes. _'Why is she even here again?'_

"Miss Anncock, what do you want from me?"

"Are you even listening to me you dimwitted numnutz!? You can't just conscript children! I don't care how much clout miss Rose has with the king, she is overstepping her boundaries!"

My mouth lolls open as I roll my eyes, "Miss Anncock," I let out in a drawl, "We don't _conscript_ children. We simply train reserves so that we have plenty of staff available in times of crisis. We need to recruit young because the available adult manpower is to low in this day and age. If you have any real complaints with how to obtain and operate our staff, _please_ , take it up with human resources."

"Why- Why- _You little-_!" The woman goes red in the face, her face puffing up, and then she storms away from my desk.

"Oh god, Finally! Peace and quiet!"

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

My head slams onto my desk, "Can I just have one Day!"

I lean back, my hand snatching the phone from its receiver in one fluid motion.

 _*Ring* *Ri-* *Click*_

"Hello? This is Jaune Arc, Deputy Headmaster of Beacon, well New Beacon, that is, speaking here."

 _"Ah! Jaune, Hello! It is nice to speak to you again!"_

"Representative Adulf! Long time no… hear? Nevermind, why have you called us today?"

 _"Right to the point I see… I will need you to put Miss Rose on the line promptly for me, got it?"_

"May I ask why, Representative Adulf?"

 _"I'm sorry my boy, it's confidential business."_

"Got it. Ruby will be speaking to you shortly if you would give me a second..."

 _"Bully!"_

I sigh, flipping the red switch on my desk's microphone to speak directly to Ruby in her office.

"Hey Ruby, You hear me?"

 _"Yes, Jaune. What do you need?"_

"The King's Representative, Adulf, is on the Phone. He wants to speak to you."

 _"Urgh… I am a little busy right now. Can you tell him to wait for a bit?"_

"'Says it's urgent."

 _"...Put him on then."_

"Righto."

Flipping the red switch on my desk again, I turn to speak into the phone again.

 _"Is everything fine? May I speak to Miss Rose now?"_

"Yeah. And sorry for the wait."

 _"It is no problem at all, my boy."_

"Of course."

Flicking the black switch on my desk, I set the phone down and wait for the line switch.

 _*Click*_

There, I Flip the black switch again immediately after and put the phone back on its transmitter.

" _Sigh_ , Hope this is worth it Ruby…"

* * *

 _10 Minutes later_

* * *

 _*Ding*_

I look up from my paperwork to see Ruby exit the elevator. She looks at me and says; "We have to leave, Now."

Blinking I shove my paperwork under my desk and straighten my suit, "Wha-, Why? It's like, 13 degrees outside."

"The cold can fuck off, the _King of Vale himself_ has called an emergency meeting, and we are to attend immediately."

Shooting up from my seat, I stare at her for a moment before straightening myself, "Then there is no time to waste!"

"My thoughts exactly. Call us a private cab, and make it quick, Vomit-man."

I turn green at the thought of an Air-Mobile Cab but pick up the receiver anyways.

"It's going to be another long day, Isn't it?"

"Probably."

* * *

 _20 Minutes later_

* * *

The cab pulls up beside the Council Building with a lurch, stopping amidst the busy and bumbling streets of Vale.

Stepping out of the cab, I immediately feel the difference between the warm and calm AMC, and the shrieking wind and snow. Bracing myself I walk around to the other side of the AMC, open its left-hand door for Ruby. Stepping out, she briefly thanks me before rushing across the street, nearly tripping and falling every two steps. I, on the other hand, take my time and thank the driver before turning to our destination.

Now, Surprisingly, the Council Building was one of the few structures who had survived the fall of Beacon, and now standing in front of it, it's age shined through. That it had survived at all, I considered luck. It's massive, bigger than old Beacon, and with several Colourful windows facing towards the street glimmering in the light, and massive Ivory spires somewhere off into the distance portraying The Council building as something more grandiose than it already is. Looking to the front door I can see three guards, dressed in traditional Vale military garb, holding their rifles at an angle so as to block entrance into the building.

" _Jaune!_ There is no time to waste, let's get moving."

Nodding along with her statement I carefully walk across the way to the opposite side of the street, finally catching up to, then walking alongside a very disgruntled and impatient ruby.

Coming to a stop in front of the three guards, the one in the middle, a woman, holds out her hand.

"Identification."

Looking to me Ruby nods her head, before pulling out two identification slips and handing them to the guard.

As the guard looks at the slips, one of the men next to the entrance steps up, "Everything alright ma'am?"

"At ease, soldier, they are expected. Royal slips." She looks up, "You two!"

I snap to attention.

"You are expected by His Highness, hand over any weapons on your person or we will be forced to use… force."

I pull my sword and sheath off my belt and hand it to the woman, just as Ruby removes her weapon from its holster and tosses it to one of the guards saying, "Don't lose it, I like that one."

The guard looks up, "And what weapons don't you like miss Rose?"

Snickering, Ruby waves the guard off, "I see my reputation precedes me!"

Ahead, the woman steps backward and ushers us inside.

Heaving one last breath of the freezing outside air, I give the posted guards a sympathetic glance, before following the woman into the building.

Passing the threshold, the first thing I noticed was the weight that had settled upon my shoulders, the building and the decisions that have been made in it weighing heavy. Making things worse, that uneasy feeling I've had since arriving hasn't gotten any better. After the chilly winter winds of Vale though, the Warm air of the Council building was roasting, temporarily setting my nerves alight with flame. Taking the second step into the Council Building, my eyes finally adjust to the heat. After a quick look around for any threats turns up negative, I take the time to truly admire the entrance room.

A grand staircase just in front of me splits in two at the base and arches in either direction. Just behind that hundreds of small multi-colored windows lay glimmering under the artificial lights. Off to the right, a small retinue of guards was milling around a table, mocked up to look as if it were a casino's table. Each of them was dressed just as the guards outside were, with the notable exception of two crossed golden axes upon their pauldrons. The floor seemed to be made of a plush carpet that soothed his aching feet even through his heavy boots. And far off to the left was another door, trimmed with gold and ivory. It was as fitting for a normal door as a fully grown goliath was for a first-time student. The air seemed to be scented of an overly sweet vanilla treat.

My eyes snapping back forward, I quickly take off in order to catch up to the two women who saw it fit to leave me behind to gawk.

Ascending the stairs I quickly take to tracing the gold trim on the walls as a distraction. Something tells me It'll take a while to get to the Council room.

* * *

 _5 Minutes later_

* * *

"We're here."

Screeching to a halt, my eyes flick up from the gold trimmed carpet, _'Because seriously, what isn't gold trimmed in this place,'_ and look around. A precursory glance shows the guard lady to be nowhere around. We must have lost her at some point.

 _'Ruby is a force of nature sometimes, I bet the poor woman just got left behind.'_

I walk over to the doors after exchanging a glance with Ruby and slowly ease them open.

"Ah! Miss Rose! How lovely to see you in person after all these years!"

"My thoughts as well, Representative Adulf. Has the King arrived yet?"

"Not quite yet, Miss Rose. Please Take a seat next to Representative Avery, over there. Erm, you too Mister Arc."

"Gee, Thanks." I huff.

"Yes, thank you, Representative Adulf. Come along, Jaune."

"I hate meetings."

"Jaune, We haven't even started yet… Can it wait 'till after?"

I shrug off her reply, "Sure, sure. Where _is_ the King anyways?"

Then, as if to speak of the devil, two heavily armored guards throw the doors open. "Behold the King and his Majesty!"

I raise my arm into the traditional Mantle Salute, "May the King live a long life!" We shout in unison.

"Enough! Enough of that," An elderly man, draped in garish green robes, hobbles into the room waving his arm around, "There is no need for it."

"King Alterhund," A representative from the back of the room is shouting, "Why have you called us so... Erringly?" The council murmurs in agreement.

A guard steps forward, brandishing his weapon, "Do not disrespect the-"

The King interrupts by breaking out into a series of sickly coughs and hacks, thoroughly silencing the room. "Ahem," He says clearing his throat, "Now that I have your attention. First I would like to officially convene this meeting."

I look to Ruby, "We haven't already started?"

She elbows me in the stomach.

 _*Cough* *Cough*_

"Ahem. I, King of Vale, Alder Alterhund, the fifth of my name, With my power, and my will, declare this Council in session! Speak now if you do not agree with this declaration!"

"Nae!"

"Then let us speak of Laws and Rules." With this, the King weakly raises a hand and taps a gavel upon the table.

 _*tck*_

"Whew, now that that is over. First, we shall speak of our new Chief of Police," He gestures to the door.

The doors slide open to reveal the face of someone I know well, a face smirking no less.

"Yang Xiao-Long! Welcome her with open arms, I believe there was no better choice to rally the remnants of our police force. Her will is iron, and her fire is blazing."

"Thank you, my King. I will accept my appointment graciously." She winks at me.

 _'Wait, wha-'_

"Then you may take a seat. I will now be hearing any objections to my judgment."

 _'Oh god,-'_ "Ruby wait-"

Ruby shoots up from her seat, "Mister Alterhund, with all due respect, this was the worst choices you could've made! I know Miss Xiao-Long first hand, and I can say with certainty that she is reckless and brash! Filled to the brim with a bravado that her more recent actions only reinforce!"

The King blanches, raising a meek reply, "Miss Rose, please! You are hardly acting better yourself."

"No! I'm sorry, but Yang, if you think you can suddenly jump back into _my_ life after years of absence than you are _wrong_!"

Now Yang springs from her seat, "And who says I am here for you, huh? Maybe I actually, want, to make Vale a better place, unlike you."

Ruby reels from the retort, "How dare you!"

"Enough!" Now the King raises his hands into the air, "Miss Xiao-Long, You are new to the council, so I will let you off with a slap on the wrist, though be warned, _this is not a good first impression_." Yang sits down with a huff. Now the King looks at us with a heavy brow, his gold eyes locking onto us, determined and alive. "Miss Rose, I expected better from you. You should know more than most, to not to let personal grievances get in the way of order and unity!"

Ruby clenches her hands and sits down, straight as an arrow, glaring in Yang's direction.

" _Sigh_ , Now, if, anyone _else_ , would like to object?"

"..."

"No? Then let us move on."

The king sighs, leaning forward on his arms, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, I am 97 years old, and I can barely live without a constant supply of specially made, rare, and expensive Healing Dust. And, of course, as you know, with my age comes the question of succession. I have no heir. I have no living family members with any knowledge of governmental affairs, nor any will to govern in the first place. When I die the few effects I still have control over will fall into chaos. In this crucial time of rebuilding I, _we_ , need to have an heir-apparent."

The king Sighs, steepling his hands, "Now, as I see it, we only have two choices; In the event of my death, we could hand over control to the military, under the de-facto Leadership of one Miss Rose." At this, tensions flare around the room, Yang's eyes bleed red and Ruby acts as if the wind had been knocked out of her, yet despite this, the King continues on as if nothing were out of the ordinary, "Or we attempt to implement a new democratic system so that in the inevitability of my death, the people would be able to choose their own, new leader. And as you can probably assume, we shall be voting on this tonight." He motions to one of the guards, whom which produces a wooden box, "We will be using a simple majority vote, using a private ballot system, to decide the answer. So, be aware that if we make the wrong choice here, it could spell the end of vale itself. Are there any objections to this statement? Speak your minds."

"Nae!"

"Good. Let the voting commence."

The box is first handed to Representative Chills, then to Representative Avery.

Looking down at my slip of paper, I contemplate my choices, then write down my own vote. I look up just as the Box is handed to me, sighing, I hope I made the right choice as I drop my Vote into the box. I hand the box to Ruby, who drops their vote into the box, then passes the box to Representative Adulf who hands it to the King.

When the box is handed back to the King, an expectant air fills the room, and as the box is opened and the votes are laid out, the King sighs with relief and clears his throat. "Four, for a military leader, Twelve for a new Democratic system! By majority vote, a Democratic system will be implemented! Are there any objections to this outcome? Speak your minds."

"Nae!" The statement is universal, well _almost_ universal.

The king looks to us, "Miss Rose?"

Ruby blinks, the fog over her eyes disappearing, "...No."

The king nods, "Good to see everyone united, even if some of you look less so than others. Now, as I am sure you are all aware, implementing this new system will be no easy task. And an easy transition of power cannot be expected. So, now we must vote on who shall be our representative in this new democratic system. We will be using another simple majority vote using a private ballot system to decide the answer. Our choices as I see them are; Georg Adulf, my personal representative, Edouard Avery, the Honorary Mayor of Vale, Yang Xiao-Long, the Chief of Police, Ruby Rose, The de-facto leader of the military, and Ross Chills, our Minister of Foreign Affairs. Are there any objections to this statement? Speak your minds."

"Nae!"

"Good. As before, let the voting commence."

This time as the room quieted, the air took on a heated quality, as people scrambled to make up their minds, I myself could only lie In wait. I had made my decision the moment the names were sounded. I looked up from my vote to see the box three people away from me. I look down at my own writing and nervously flick my eyes to the voting box. One person sits between me, and my casting my vote. Swallowing heavily, I take the box from representative Anncock and slip my own vote inside. It's heavier than It ought to be, colored green, with little white detailing near the edges. Before I can lose my composure, I hand it over to Ruby. I hear the shuffling of movement near me but I don't look up. I just can't.

"Ahem," The King clears his throat," One For Ross Chills, Minister of Foreign Affairs, One for Yang Xiao-Long, Chief of Police, Three for Ruby Rose, de-facto Leader of the Military, Four for Edouard Avery, Honorary Mayor of Vale, and finally Seven for Georg Adulf, My Personal Representative. By Majority vote, Georg Adolf shall become Our representative in this new democratic system. Are there any objections to this outcome? Speak your minds."

A chorus of Yeas and Naes are flung from every corner of the council room. The King blanches, clearly he had thought the unity of previous votes would carry over into this one.

The King opens his mouth to speak when the grandfather clock in the corner bellows its own response. The King sighs in relief. "Unfortunately it seems I have used up our time for today. I will have to adjourn this Council early. We will reconvene in a week to reconsider our previous vote. And if there are no other objections, I am tired, and I want to take a nap." And without further ado, The King lurches out of his chair to be escorted out of the council room by his guards.

"..."

Representative Anncock speaks up beside me, "...He never appropriately excused us.".

"Does it matter? He clearly doesn't care." Yang spouts.

"Listen, young lady," Shouts Representative Chills, "It's a tradition! And we cannot simply, _disregard_ , the traditions that have been followed for hundreds of years!"

"Shut your mouth!" Yells another representative, "That is a lady of the Council you are speaking to! They deserve to be treated with respect!"

"Oh, get your head out of your ass!" Yells another, "A woman has never been on the council before these two, and we were just fine before!"

"Watch your mouth, dick!" Yang springs from her seat to defend herself.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Shouts Representative Avery, "We mustn't tear ourselves apart like this! We are the King's Council for Oum's sake!"

"The King will die soon anyway! What's it matter!?" Another representative shouts.

Gasps echoed around the room, "How dare you insult our liege like that! I'll have your head for this!" Representative Adulf shouts.

As near universal shouting between the Representatives ensues I lean over to an unnervingly still Ruby, "Are they always like this?"

Ruby deadpans at me, muttering, "Unfortunately."

As a chair flies across the room, Ruby and I come to the silent agreement to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

 _30 Minutes later_

* * *

We arrive at the upper levels of Beacon, I flop upon Ruby's desk, "Ugh… What a day…"

Ruby slumps down into her chair beside me, "And It can only get worse, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to do the paperwork we skipped out on today, Jaune."

"What? Do we have to?"

"It is technically law."

"Urgh… Can you do it for me?"

Ruby smiles at my antics, "Sure, get out of here. I'll take care of this myself."

Shooting her a grateful smile, I slink across the room to the elevator.

 _'Why have there been so many long days recently?'_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Holy hell in a hand basket.** It's been a while, and I can't even be certain that people are still around to read this, but whatever, this has been on my back for long enough.

Now I know that this doesn't at all make up for my absence but I felt you people who've read my story deserved _something_.

Now some may wonder: _What took you so long?_

And my answer to that is... stuff.

I had most of this chapter done before I released the previous one, and things just kept getting in the way, such as a writing class I took over summers. And when I _did_ have the free time to do anything, I was too lazy and burnt out to do any actual writing.

Fortunately for you, though unfortunately for me, since my writing class fell through this year, I have more time to work on these stories! Yay.

...

Now with that out of the way, Thank you for reading! If you did, that is. And please tell me what I could do better, and what I got wrong.

May the next chapter comes out soon!

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.S. Expect no updates for another year.

Fooled you, its Version 1.1 Baby!

I went ahead and edited the chapter because I felt I made certain things too obvious.

.

.

.

Oh! Another thing, _Expect no other updates for_ another year _a while._


	5. Temporary Notice

Hey, been awhile-io, hasn't it? Not as long as it took at first, but still four, five months. So! Down to business, I'm re-...writing? Chapters one and two. Why not three and the prologue? Well, they're already done-ish. They have already been posted so feel free to re-read those. Now;

 _ **THIS IS NOT A HIATUS!**_

Chapter four is in the works, even as slowly as it goes, but I just couldn't stand my previous content, so I'm, hopefully fixing it. If you dislike the changes, tell me. I'm ok with criticism.

So, with that in mind, and in text, I'm off. See you soon. I hope.


End file.
